pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
The first season of Pororo the Little Penguin was the first season of the series that aired in EBS1. Characters :See also: Character Guide *Pororo *Crong *Poby *Eddy *Loopy *The Narrator Plot Once upon a time, far, far away, unknown and untouched by human civilization, there lays a peaceful land covered in snow and ice. In this white land, deep inside a small secluded forest, is a tiny village inhabited by little animals. No one knows how they came to live on the island but they naturally came to live together in the village situated in the little valley where the sunshine is warmest and the cold winds are the least harsh. On this island, there lives Pororo, a very inquisitive and gleeful little gentoo penguin, Poby, a good-natured polar bear, Eddy, a smug nosy fennec fox, Loopy, a shy and timid but sweet little American beaver, and finally, Crong, a little mischievous green spinosaurus. All of the friends have distinct personalities and different interests, which can sometimes cause misunderstandings or even arguments here and there, yet, in the end, they are all the best of friends, and learn how to solve their differences, and help each other in times of need. Credits Executive Producers * Choi Jong Il * Kim Il-ho * Paul Kim * Shin Chang-hwan * Kim Jong-se * Ko Bong-gi * Thomas Nam Director * Kim Hyeon-ho Writers * Kang Jeong-ok * Oh Jeong-eun * An Yeong-eun * Chang Hye-cheong Manager of Production * Kim Ho-jin Line Production * Lim Jun-suc Storyboard * An Chae-hoon * Han Hye-jin * Ryu Jeong-woo * Choi Min-hoo * Choi Hyeon-myeong * Park Seng-ki * Ko Seung-hyeon Character Designers and Modelers * Choi Sang-hyeon * Cha Eun-yeong * Jerome Biernaki * Jeong Joa-jin * Jin Hyeong-min * Park Tae-yeong * Lee Seong-yon Textures * Lee Sang-mi * Kim Hye-seung * Hong Yeong-mi Animation Team * Lee Tek-jin * Na Hye-jin * Lee Chae-hwa * Oh Hye-yeong * Chin Byeong-gyun * Lee Seong-yoon * Lim Hyeong-jeong * Kim Tae-hoon * Shon Suk-hyun * Kim Tae-oo * Song Joon-hwan * Moon Joong-hyeon * Oh Seok-joon * Hong Seong-man Lighting * Kim Yeong-seok Effects * Yoo Jeong-Bae Rendering of Models * Ha Seong-wook * Yang Chi-ho Compositing * Park Hyun-kook * Park Woong Voice Credits Korean * Lee Seon (Pororo) * Ham Soo-jeong (Eddy) * Hong So-yeong (Loopy) * Lee Mi Ja (Crong) * Kim Hwan-jin (Poby) * Koo Ja-hyeong (Narrator) * Oh Seung Yeon (Opening Song Singer/Chorus) * Seo Seung Yeong (Opening Song Chorus) * Kim Jin Soo (Opening Song Chorus) English (original) * Anna Paik (Pororo) * Kristen Myung-hee Cho (Eddy) * Lisa Kelley (Loopy) * Tünde Skovrán (Crong) * Brandon Yu (Poby) * James Bondy (Narrator) * Marsha Miranda Moreau (Opening Song Singer) * EBS English Children’s Chorus (Opening Song Chorus) English (UK) * Emma Tate (Pororo and Eddy) * Jo Wyatt (Loopy) * Gillie Robic (Crong) * Keith Wickham (Poby) * John Hasler (Narrator) * Queen Eleanor’s Junior School Chorus (Opening Song Chorus) Dubbing Producers and Engineers * Kim Kyeong-ah * Kim Hwan-yeong Opening Song Always Happy As Can Be Music * Park Hee-joon Lyrics * Choi Jong Il Korean Version Performers * Oh Seung Yeon * Seo Seung Yeon * Kim Jin Soo English Version Performers * Marsha Miranda Moreau * EBS English Children’s Chorus English Version Performers (UK) * Emma Tate * Queen Eleanor’s Junior School Chorus Ending Song We Are the Best of Friends Music * Park Hee-joon Lyrics * Choi Jong Il Korean Version Performers * Lee Seon * Lee Mi Ja * Hong So-yeong * Ham Soo-jeong * Kim Hwan-jin * Koo Ja-hyeong (speaking) English Version Performers (original) * Anna Paik * Tünde Skovrán * Lisa Kelley * Kristen Myung-hee Cho * Brandon Yu * James Bondy (speaking) English Version Performers (UK) * Emma Tate * Gillie Robic * Jo Wyatt * Keith Wickham * John Hasler (speaking) English Opening and Ending Song Lyrics * Harvey Chunoc Lee (original) * Gaynor Ellen Keiles (UK dub) Music and Sound Effects Direction * Park Hee-joon Music and Arrangements * Park Hee-joon (NOI Studio) * Choi EuiKyung (NOI Studio) The Music is Played With the Following Music Hardware and Software: * Roland SR-JV 80 Sound Expansion Series * Roland SRX Series * Roland Sound Expansion Module Series * Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player (1 of the 52 episodes) Sound Effects * Lee So-Hyeon * Kim Sung-Ryul Technical Direction * Park Nam-il Technicians * Koo Joo-jin * Kim Pil-soo Associated Studios * Cornerstone, Inc. * Samcholi General Corporation Production * Hanarotelecom, Inc. * OCON Studios * ICONIX * EBS * Korea Culture and Content Agency Episodes :See also: Episode Guide Trivia *There is a HD version of this season, which includes Pororo and his friends in Season 1, wearing clothing from Season 3 to the present. *In the 13-part full episodes, consisting of 4 in each video uploaded on YouTube, there is also a UK dubbed version of this season, with UK English/British voice actors. *Pororo has penguin flappers, while the rest of the characters (Crong, Poby, Eddy and Loopy) have hands with paw prints on them. *In the background music for this season, the instruments were played with Roland SR-JV80 Sound Expansion Series, SRX Series and Roland Sound Expansion Modules (mostly using the instruments, such as nylon guitar, clarinet, strings and music box, from M-OC1 Orchestra (also SR-JV80-02) [with one exception during the episode "Dancing Together", during Loopy's dream sequence, where the flute was actually from Kurzweil K2000 (also K2000 VAST Player) (which was also used in Season 2), which are also famously used outside of the series in the popular 1990s computer game Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness, according to Park Hee-joon and Choi EuiKyung (the composers of the show). *The background music in this season is almost entirely orchestral, and sounds very similar to the background music of a popular outside-of-series children’s show, Thomas & Friends. *This is the only season where Poby does not wear any clothes or is bare. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1